


Downtime Hobbies

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Hobbies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Downtime Hobbies

Clint is a spy.  
Hence he gets very little downtime.  
But what he does get,  
He indulges himself in his hobbies.  
He cooks.  
He learnt it at the circus and now he experiments with new recipes.  
He paints. He is a very good painter.  
He goes to the central park and draws people that come there.  
People with normal lives.  
Something he can never have.  
But he indulges himself.


End file.
